By Golly He's a Wizard After All
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: Neville's Great-uncle Algie is convinced that Neville is a squib. He tries tons of different things to test this theory, but one stands out that shows that there might be some magic in him after all!


_**By Golly; He's a Wizard After All**_

**The Harry Potter franchise is owned by all those involved. I am – however – not involved.**

**Here is my second entry for the Day in an Eight-year-old's life Challenge on HPFC. Second character was Neville Longbottom.**

Life was hard. That was a fact young Neville Longbottom had to learn early. That and that life was just unfair. When he was still a wee tot, he had to watch his parents carted off to the loony-bin at Saint Mungo's Hospital. It was at this point in his life which that he went to go live with his paternal grandmother Augusta Longbottom. She was a sweet old woman he had met on many occasions and loved going to her house as it smelled of freshly baked cookies more than half the time.

By the time he was eight, he had gotten to visit his parents almost every day, save for the ones where he needed to help Gran do housework or when odd family members came to the house. It was one such day that poor Neville didn't get to see his dear Mum and Dad. As he sat in his room, he went through the old bubble-gum wrappers his Mum had given him each time he was there. These old wrappers were special to him. It was his mum's way of telling him that she loved him; even if she didn't remember him.

Neville hastily wiped away a tear when he heard his door open. One of the family members was at the house today. He hadn't been told who, but if he had, Neville would have refused greatly. Great-uncle Algie was from his father's side as well. He loved seeing his sister on many occasions and it was those occasions that Neville could count by the number of bumps, bruises, and scars he had received over his body. There was the time the oaf decided to try and drown poor Neville – "I just wanted to see if he would sink or float" Algie had said in his defence. It was all those tricks in the book muggles used to try and find witches and wizards from long ago.

This time however, Neville had little reaction time as he was scooped up into Algie's hands. "Come with me, boy." His voice was gruff – as if he had just been yelling. Neville squirmed as he tried to get away from his uncle. "Quit it, boy. 'M losing ma grip on you. I don't want to drop you." Neville stopped squirming at the sound of a dropping. That was the last thing he needed – another scar.

"Algie, just what do you think you are doing? Put my grandson back on his own two legs!" Gran came out from the kitchen, her eyes flaring with rage. Neville never liked being on the end of that rage and for a brief moment felt a sliver of hope that maybe Uncle Algie would be put in his place with Gran's ire.

"I'm convinced he's a squib, Augusta." Algie whined in his defence. Neville tried again to get away from his uncle and reached for his Gran. However, Gran wasn't paying any sort of attention to him, but to Algie.

"Squib or not, he is still my grandson. Put him down!" Augusta glared at her brother and went to grab for Neville only to find herself childless. Neville whimpered as Algie whisked him up the stairs towards the attic.

"Don't tell me what to do you old hag!" Algie called from his ascent. "I just want to see if the boy is a wizard." Neville clung to Algie, terrified of what could be going through the old man's head. Tears were forming in his eyes and at the moment, he just wished that maybe – just maybe – his parents were still capable to function and take care of him. Rather than have this oaf trying everything in his power to prove that poor Neville was a squib. The latch was unlocked from the window and opened.

"Algie, put Neville down." The duo turned to look at Augusta. Fear reflected in Neville's eyes as he tried once more to reach for Gran.

"No. I just want to see…" Neville's great-uncle turned back to the window and opened it.

"Algie, I swear… if you do anything to Neville, I will kill you over it." Neville looked at his Gran. Why couldn't she just step over and grab him from her brother. Was she truly letting him go through with this? Was that how she was showing her love for her only grandchild? To let her deranged brother throw him out the attic window?

"Gran, stop him!" Neville cried. The tears broke loose and he whimpered and sobbed. His grip on Algie loosened and found himself being tossed out of the third story window of his Gran's home. Neville just cried. He wanted his Mum. He wanted his Dad. He didn't want them in St. Mungo's anymore, he wanted them to save him. As he continued with the descent, Neville curled up quickly into a ball and waited for the impact. He was ready to die if it meant that he wouldn't be subject to Algie's wild ideas on proving he was a wizard. But impact never came. One moment he was falling and the next, he was rising and Gran was catching him.

"Oh Merlin; Neville you're safe!" Gran held onto her grandson for dear life as she glared at Algie. "I think it is time for you to leave. You had your fun and found out that my Neville is in fact a wizard." Neville peeked out from his tear-blurred eyes and looked over at Algie. He had the grandest smile on his face that it scared Neville.

"Well my boy, it seems your dear, old Grandmum was right. You really are a wizard. Good for you Neville. Now let's hope you get into Hogwarts." With that, Algie left the attic and Neville clung to his Gran, terrified out of his wits, yet relieved that he was a wizard. Maybe he wouldn't be the subject of Algie's crazy notions or "grand" ideas.

**Author's Notes: Well, this is my idea as to how his family found out Neville was a wizard and not a squib. Technically, it's an actual thing that happened to poor Neville. I don't think I got his characterization right (as there is really no one I can get right) but maybe I did. Like it? Hate it? Lemme know!**


End file.
